


Christmas Eve

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Post Curse, Post Manga, Sexual Content, kyoru fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru surprises Kyo with an early Christmas gift
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Fic moved over from Tumblr, I wrote this back in 2019 during Christmas time

Kyo huffed in annoyance as he shuts the front door behind him. He brushed off the small bit of snow that had piled onto his shoulders. It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling heavily outside. He’d been out running a few last-minute errands, picking up some extra gifts for Tohru. 

They just started living together over a month ago. It was just a modest living space, a single room apartment in the city far away from where they once lived with Shigure. He had wanted to live somewhere as far as they could possibly go, which was of course cheap enough. Tohru had readily agreed and understood. She was too sweet for her own good.

He couldn’t put into words just how much she meant to him. After everything they had been through together, what she had seen and experienced by living with them that they had found love and wanted to be together no matter what. He thinks perhaps a curse or not Tohru would likely still want to be with him. It makes him all warm and fuzzy inside. An emotion he had tried to stuff down in the depths of his heart but now it was different. He wasn’t afraid to feel happiness anymore. He had Tohru and that was everything.

He walks further into the apartment, passing by the tiny kitchen to his right. He takes a peek inside but doesn’t see Tohru there. Then he enters the “living room” of the place. She isn’t there either. His brow quirks upwards in curiosity, lifting his left hand to glance at the watch on his waist. 

The time read 6:30, which was usually when Tohru began to start cooking dinner. Perhaps she was wrapping presents? He decides to go look in their bedroom.

With this thought in mind, he heads for the room and notices the door is slightly ajar. _She must be in here,_ he thinks.

Lifting his right arm, the one where his hand is holding a bag of gifts, and nudges the door open. 

He’s about to speak until he notices Tohru on the bed. 

She smiles up at him coyly, shifting her _bare_ legs _._

Kyo’s words die on his throat, taking notice of what she’s wearing. It’s a baby doll type of lingerie. It’s white and red with fluffy white trim on the hem of the “dress” with a red bra also outlined with white hugs her chest. He can’t breathe. He’s never seen her dressed like this and the reaction to it is instant. 

The bag he was holding falls to the ground, forgotten. 

“Ah, Kyo-kun... “ Tohru pipes up, “Merry Christmas Eve.. I wanted-”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence when Kyo flings himself into the bed and Tohru squeals in surprise. He’s embracing her closely and kissing her breathless. 

She responds to his kiss, deepening it as she kisses him back. They keep kissing and kissing until they need to part for oxygen. 

“Tohru... You’re so beautiful.. and this..” Kyo’s voice is husky, as his hand runs over the lingerie material.

Tohru flushes “I wanted to give you a gift early.. do.. do you like it?”

He takes her small hand, guiding it down to his clothed crotch. “Yes, I do..I really like it.” He whispers into her ear, giving it a kiss.

“K-Kyo..” Tohru shudders. 

He doesn’t waste another moment and pulls the “dress” down Tohru’s body. She shifts to help him. She’s completely naked underneath. Her skin is glowing, beautiful, and fair. He pulls at his own clothes, ridding himself of them. 

Tohru glances down at his revealed body, her face so adorably flushed. Then her brown eyes lift to look into his.

“I love you, Tohru”

“I love you too, Kyo.” Tohru replies as Kyo slides his length into her heat. He kisses her again hoping to pour all the love he had for her into the kiss.

“I was...not expecting this..” Kyo pants as he thrusts into her.

“It..was a surprise.. Ahhh Kyo...” Tohru tilts her head back into the mattress, matching his thrusts with the movement of her hips. 

He starts to thrust faster, feeling a tightening in his stomach knowing he was close. Tohru is moaning under him, her hands gripping at his upper arms. His lips sprinkle kisses into her stretched neck.

“Kyo-kun... I’m...” Tohru pants, unable to get the words out. He knows what she’s trying to say. He’s almost there too.

“Tohru!” He cries as he reaches release, spilling into her.

“Kyooo!” She cries back, so close to his own, her heart pounding in her chest.

He removes himself from her, laying down onto the bed exhausted. Pulling Tohru into his arms, he lays a kiss to her forehead. She smiles at him, wrapping her arms around his back. Their hearts are still steadily beating from their lovemaking almost as if were one.


End file.
